


Bang(s)

by valathe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, amputation (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valathe/pseuds/valathe
Summary: Angela has no choice but to go to a new hairdresser.





	Bang(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaymer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymer/gifts).



> i blame gaymer for dis. u should, too  
> song of the day is [dum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_jmkqTjQfo) by attwenger

„Don’t look!“ Angela cried, trying to block Fareeha’s view with her hands. She’d gone to get a haircut, begrudgingly accepting that her regular hairdresser wouldn’t return from retirement just for her, and tried a new place. Obviously, she wasn’t satisfied.

“Come on, it can’t be _that_ bad.” Fareeha replied, jokingly trying to swat away Angela’s hands so she could see her new style.

“You’re right, it’s worse!” the blonde sighed dramatically, finally allowing her girlfriend a good look when she let her arms drop to her side. The Egyptian stood stock-still, taking in the new…well, hairstyle might’ve been too generous a term, since that implied there was any style to be found. As it was, it looked-

“Horrible, isn’t it?” Angela asked, starting to fidget with her hands again. Fareeha silently agreed, but didn’t even contemplate voicing her opinion that it looked like someone with a blindfold and only two fingers on each hand had been let loose on her beloved’s hair.

“Nooooooo,” she said instead, “Angela no, you can barely see it!”, but couldn’t help the added mumble of “If you close your eyes”.

And Angela, of course, heard that last bit too.

“I’m hideous!” she wailed, melodramatically bringing the back of her hand to forehead and pretending to swoon. Right into Fareeha’s waiting arms. “You’ll leave me for a younger, prettier blonde, with nice bangs!”

“Never.” Fareeha replied with utmost sincerity.

**_And then they banged._ **


End file.
